1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal assembly for a concentrated winding motor such as that found in a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal assembly for a motor of a hybrid vehicle having a wire connection structure of a concentrated winding motor and which maintains a gap between a plurality of terminals using a clip and a holder in an insulated manner.
2. Background Art
In general, while a distributed winding motor does not require a wire connection, a concentrated winding motor such as that used in a hybrid vehicle requires a connection between a connection terminal of each terminal and a coil.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,147 a structure in which terminals are inserted into slotted chambers in an insulated manner such that a connection terminal of each terminal is connected to the distal end of a coil located there below. The connection terminal of each terminal, however, is simply inserted into a slot, and thus the connection terminal may be separated from the slot by an impact. Moreover, no insulation or insulation means is provided between the connection terminals, as a result insulation performance is reduced.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,057, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,410, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,418 insulation structures in which a plurality of bus bars are assembled using an insulating holder having a plurality of holding grooves and the bus bars and the insulating holder are covered with resin in an insulated manner. However, as no means for fixing the bus bars is provided in the described structures, the fastening force for the bus bars is weak.
It thus would be desirable to provide an improved terminal assembly for a concentrated winding motor such as that used in hybrid vehicles. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a terminal assembly having a wire connection structure of a concentrated winding motor and which maintains a gap between a plurality of terminals using a clip and a holder in an insulated manner.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.